


Rage Monster

by ami_ven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You couldn’t let me be righteously angry for, like, a minute?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Monster

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic prompt "it had to be done"

Darcy barely waited for the smoke to clear before she ducked the police barricade and launched herself at the Hulk. “You idiot!” she yelled, thumping her fist against his arm. “You stupid, self-sacrificing—!”

To everyone’s surprise, he began to shrink, and Darcy caught Bruce as he stumbled. “I’m not sorry,” he muttered, leaning gratefully against her. “Somebody had to…”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Darcy, and kissed him, hard. “You couldn’t let me be righteously angry for, like, a minute?”

Bruce kissed her, much more gently. “Sorry, go ahead.”

“No, you’ve ruined the mood now.”

He grinned, and kissed her again.

THE END


End file.
